


Caring

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguity, Feelings, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pining in poem form. Ambiguous perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

Please stop making me feel this way  
I know you would  
If you only could  
It's not even just the things you say  
The jokes you make  
The smiles you take  
I laugh so easily, it's not hard  
Nothing is wrong  
But not for long  
I know it is, I see what it is  
The reasons why  
I like your "hi"  
Your stupid smile  
Your stupid hair  
Your stupid face  
That makes me care  
The cutest giggle  
The body from above  
The snarkiest smirk  
That I've come to love  
And I don't know  
Why I care about you  
so  
damn  
much


End file.
